


Czy to tylko braterska miłość?

by YukimeSorano



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Loki Is Good, Love, M/M, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimeSorano/pseuds/YukimeSorano
Summary: Związek Loki’ego i Thor’a po wydarzeniach z Avengers.





	Czy to tylko braterska miłość?

„Ohh kogo moje piękne oczy widzą !? O to przyszły władca Asgardu!” Słowa wypowiedziane przez Loki’ego wypełnione, są po brzegi pogardą i zazdrością, oczy pokazują nienawiść i złość, ale wyraz twarzy był wprost szalenie rozbawiony jego uśmiech pokazuje wszystkie śnieżno białe zęby.

„Loki nie czas na żarty chcę tylko odpowiedzi” Głos Thor’a jest zdesperowany i co zaskakująca zawiedziony. Na twarzy zamiast uśmiechu osiadł, się smutek i rozczarowanie.

Arogancki uśmieszek Loki’ego zastąpiła pusta i obojętna twarz z jego ust nie wychodzi nawet najcichszy szmer.

„Bracie, proszę ja...”

„Nie jestem twoim bratem !! Nigdy nie byłem!”krzyk Loki’ego mógł usłyszeć cały Asgard.

„Tu się nie mylisz”Thor próbował patrzeć Loki’mu w oczy, ale Loki za każdym razem patrzył w innym kierunku,niż wzrok jego brata.

„Nareszcie, zrozumiałeś” Loki odwrócił się tyłem do Thor’a próbując go ignorować, nadal czuje ten przeszywający od środka wzrok jego dawnego brata.

„Ale ty nadal nic nie rozumiesz” Loki nadal stał do niego tyłem nie zwracając uwagi na jego słowa „nasz związek nigdy nie był braterski zawsze był czymś większym”

Bariery więzienia Loki’ego opadły na ułamek sekundy i znowu wróciły, Loki poczuł dwa silne ramiona na jego talii i podbródek Thora na lewym ramieniu.

„Masz natychmiast mnie puścić !!!” Loki próbuje się wyrwać z silnego uścisku „Thor natychmiast przestań”

„Tęskniłem z tobą” Thor ignoruje protesty i walkę Loki’ego i przytula go mocno.

Loki uznał swoją porażkę i przestał się szarpać przez wiele minut stali w takiej pozycji. Loki uspokojił się i nawet wtulił się w ciepłe ramiona brata.

Dopiero po chwili Loki zwrócił uwagę na kilka szczegółów w ubiorze Thor’a jego opaska na ręce ma kształ jego hełmu z rogami a w jedno pasmo które opadło na klatkę piersiową Loki’ego są zaplątane jego czarne włosy.

„Jesteś szalony” odezwał się Loki z zaskakująco delikatnym i spokojny uśmiechem na ustach jego lewa ręka gładziła delikatnie to szczególne pasmo włosów

„Tylko na twoim punkcie, kochanie”


End file.
